The Crush
by mikey3471648
Summary: Goten has a crush on Videl, but what happens when his secret gets out? *Post Buu* ONE SHOT!


**A/N: **Hey everybody, how you doin? I'm good thanks for asking. Now I was having writers block for A Family Of My Own and I got a neat idea for a one shot and… well… here it is. Enjoy.

Also thank you to everyone for your thoughts and prayers about my grandmother. I thank you and she thanks you.

**Disclaimer: **Me no owns. Akira owns. He the best. Why I type like this? I no know.

**The Crush**

"_Crap, crap, crap, crap. What have I gotten myself into now?" Videl asked herself as she ran through the burning building. She ran around the floors of the building frantically looking for any people that were trapped by the flames. "Man, the higher up I get the more intense the smoke gets." _

_She started to breath heavily, the smoke was getting to her. "There… there's no… way I… I can…make it back." Her knees gave out and she collapsed on the floor. She looked up at the sign on the wall. '16__th__ floor, ha ha, so close to the top.' She leaned herself up against the wall. 'I guess this is were it ends.' She thought. Her life was over, there was no chance she was going to survive._

_***CRASH***_

_Videl turned her head to see a golden blur fly through the wall. "What the hell?" The blur flew across the building putting out the fire. The next thing she knew she was being carried to the roof by the blur. Once put down she looked up at her savior and smiled._

"_Are you ok Miss. Videl?" Said the boy. His yellow hair shot up in a fiery style. His small body was covered by an orange gi with a long sleeved blue undershirt. It was none other then the earth's savior, Goten._

_Videl stood up. "I am now." She smiled down at him. "Your always there to protect me. There most be someway to repay you." She walked closer._

_Goten shook his head. "No, just knowing that you safe is good for me."_

_She knelt down in front of him. "I think I know the perfect thing to give you." She leaned forward and puckered her lips. _

_Goten blushed. Who was he to refuse a kiss from a pretty girl. He leaned forward and puckered his lips as well. The two crept closer and closer until…_

"Kissy. Kissy. Kissy." Mumbled Goten in his sleep. He had a goofy smile on his face as he said it.

Trunks looked at his friend in disgust. "What the hell is he saying? 'Kissy, kissy.'" Something weird always happened when he slept over the Son house. He grumbled something about his friend being an idiot and kicked him in the side of the head.

"OW!" Goten frantically looked around for his attacker and saw his purple haired friend staring at him. "Oh, hi Trunks."

Trunks just looked at him and sighed. "Goten, what were you dreaming about? You mumbled something like 'Kissy, kissy.'" He crossed his arms and eyed him.

Goten's face turned bright red and he looked scared for a second. "Uhmm… nothing I just… uhmm… had a dream where we were making fun of Gohan and Videl." He smiled with his hand behind his head, just like his father.

Trunks shot a glare at his friend who just kept that stupid smile on his face. Trunks shrugged and started to walk off. "Anyway, your mom made breakfast and we better hurry before Gohan and your dad finish it all."

Goten jumped up. "BREAKFAST!" He ran to the dresser and changed quickly, but stopped for a second. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a picture, he smiled and kissed it before putting it in his pocket. "WAIT FOR ME!" He ran off to the kitchen.

At the table were four sayians devouring the delicious breakfast that Chi-Chi had prepared, to much for 70 or even 80 men. But just enough for these four aliens. Well one alien and three half aliens.

Just as he was eating his 12th plate of pancakes Gohan looked over at his mom. "Hey mom, is it ok if Videl comes over later?" Goten's head shot up from his place and he turned red. _Oh no, Videl's coming over. I have to stay calm around her, I can't let her know. _Trunks took this moment that Gohan was distracted to steal his pancakes. Just as he was about to take a bite he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around and during this time Goku downed the pancakes. Trunks turned back around and frowned. He looked up at the smiling sayian and just pouted, muttering something about 'Stupid Kakorot'.

"Sure Gohan, I haven't seen Videl in a while. It's like you two gave up on trying to bring me grandchildren." Trunks laughed while Gohan blushed. _Damn it mom, is that all you care about? _

Goku figured it was time for him to tease his son as well. "So Gohan, what were you gonna do with Videl?" He said in a sly voice.

Gohan blushed. "Were just hanging out, maybe study for our history final."

"You sure that's not all your gonna do?" Goku said as he nudged his son in the shoulder and gave him a wink.

Gohan jumped up. "Well I'm gonna go pick Videl up. Bye." Before anyone could say anything he was gone and out the door.

"OH PRINCY WHERE ARE YOU?" Screamed Bulma as she looked around the large Capsule Corp. for her 'beloved' husband. Little did she know that he was hiding right under her nose, we'll under the sink in the cabinet which was technically under her nose.

"VEGETA, I NEED YOU TO PICK UP TRUNKS AT GOKU'S HOUSE. SO GET OUT HERE." She got no answer. "NOW!"

_To hell with the boy and to hell with you woman. There is no way I am going to that house where that buffoon Kakorot is, with his mentally challenged children and harpy of a wife. And that other devil is probably there and she always has a smartass comment to make. It take all my strength to not blast her with a Final Flash and leave._

"VEGETA, IF YOU DON'T COME OUT IN TWO MINUTES THEN I'LL DISMANTEL YOUR PRECIOUS GR."

"DON'T TOUCH MY GR WOMEN." Bulma looked towards the cabinet and saw her price emerge. "And no way in hell am I going to pick him up. You go."

Bulma sent him a glare that put his own to shame. "You WILL pick him up and I WILL destroy that GR if you don't go. I can't go I have a meeting, so you better suck it up and deal with it."

Vegeta growled and gave in. "Fine woman I'll go, just don't EVER and I mean EVER threaten my GR again. Understand?"

Bulma again sent him a glare. "I will do whatever I want Vegeta and you will deal with it. I built that thing, I pay for your food and life style so you will do what I say. Now DO YOU Understand?" She screamed in his face.

He just grumbled. "Fine."

She smiled. "Good. NOW GO!" He ran out the door and flew off to the Son home. But under his breath he muttered something about a 'Blasted women'.

Vegeta landed outside the small mountain home and sighed as he stepped to the door and knocked. About three seconds later none other then Goku answered the door. "Hey Vegeta, whatcha doin here?"

Vegeta just barged in and looked around. "Shut it Kakorot. I'm not here to talk or anything, I'm just here for the boy."

Goku smiled his goofy smile. "Oh Trunks. He's in the room with Goten. Just go get him."

Vegeta just grunted and walked towards the small demi-sayians room. On the way he walked past Gohan's room and saw the door was closed. He felt two power's behind it. One was Gohan's and the other was Videl's. He smirked. _Well, well, well it looks like the brat is finally gonna grow a pair and get laid. Bout time. _He kept walking and walked past the bathroom and herd it flush. Just then Goten bolted out of the bathroom and ran straight into Vegeta knocking him down.

Vegeta jumped up and got in the boys face. "WHAT THE HELL YOU INSULENT BRAT, WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" Goten got up and ran away back to his room. "YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!" As he turned to walk after him he saw a piece of paper on the ground. He picked it up to see that it was a photo. Vegeta smirked his devilish smirk at it. _Oh this is gonna be good._

Next thing he knew he saw Goten running back down the hall. Goten's delightful smile faded when he saw what Vegeta was holding. "Vegeta! Give it back."

"Oh no boy, I think I'll hold onto this for a little while." An idea popped in his head. He smirked that devil smirk again. "In fact, I think I'll hang out here for a little while."

Goten turned bright red with anger. "Vegeta don't tell anyone about that. Please." He dropped to his knees and hugged the sayians legs. "Please, please, please, please, please, please…"

"ENOUGH!" He screamed at the boy. "Don't worry I won't tell." Goten's eyes lit up. "But, only if you do whatever I say when I say it. Understand?" The boy nodded. "Good. Now, GET OFF OF ME!" Goten let go and quickly ran off. Vegeta smirked and walked off. _Yup this is gonna be a good day. _

Trunks and Goten were sitting on the couch watching TV. When Vegeta came up and decided to sit down with them. He jumped in between the boys and smiled. Goten and Trunks stared at him then at each other. "Trunks, is your dad smiling?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Goten looked at Vegeta again. "Why are you smiling? Did someone die?"

Trunks laughed. "I bet it was Yamcha."

Goten laughed to. "It's always Yamcha."

Vegeta's smiled faded. "No one died, I'm just happy to get a chance to relax, watch TV and enjoy a beer." He stared at Goten.

"But you don't have a beer." Stated Goten.

Vegeta smirked at him. "I think you are cable to get me one. Right, brat." Goten just stuck his tongue out, completely forgetting about earlier. "Oh, then I guess I get to show Trunks the picture."

Goten immediately put his tongue away and got scared. "NO, NO, NO. I'll go get one, just wait." Goten shot up and a few seconds later he returned with a beer.

"Dad, I wanta see this picture your talking about." Trunks gave him the puppy dog eyes, but does this ever work on Vegeta.

"Maybe later boy. If this one" He motioned towards Goten. "doesn't obey me next time."

Trunks got angry and started complaining. "I WANTA SEE, I WANTA SEE, I WANTA SEE." He screamed really loud.

Vegeta covered his ears and growled. Goten was scared that Vegeta was gonna give in and begging him not to show it. Vegeta couldn't take it anymore. "Brat if you really want to know you can go ask the older half-breed." Trunks smiled and ran towards Gohan's room.

Goten jumped up as well. "NO, TRUNKS!"

The arrived at Gohan's door and Trunks just barged in. "GOHAN, GOH…" He stopped at what he saw and it was Videl on Gohan's lap and the two of them making out. Videl's arms around his neck and Gohan's around her waist, with one hand reaching down towards her butt.

The second the herd Trunks they looked up. "AH, TRUNKS!" Gohan jumped and unceremoniously dropped Videl on the ground. "VIDEL, I'm sorry." He bent down to help her up.

Trunks and Goten just stood there, each thinking different things. Trunks thought, _Wow that was gross. _Goten thought, _That should be me._ He then started day dreaming about him and Videl. He started to blush.

Trunks shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at them. "Gohan, my dad has a picture that Goten doesn't want anyone to see. He said to come to you. So, what's the picture?" He questioned.

Gohan and Videl just looked at him. "Trunks, how the heck am I supposed to know? And why is Goten blushing and mumbling 'Kissy, kissy'?" He asked as he looked at his younger brother.

Trunks shrugged. "He's been doing that a lot lately."

Vegeta was leaning against the wall in the hallway enjoying the show and decided to make it more fun. "Oh elder brat." Gohan looked at him. "Maybe you should take a look at this." He walked forward and handed held out the picture.

Goten snapped out of his trance and ripped the photo out of Vegeta's hand. "No, Vegeta you said you wouldn't show it." He hugged the picture against his chest.

Vegeta smirked. "I guess I lied."

At this moment Chi-Chi walked down the hall and saw the commotion. "Boys what's going on?" She then saw Videl sitting on Gohan's bed and she smiled. "Are you boys interrupting a private moment of there's?" She said with a wink towards Gohan and Videl, who both blushed.

"Mom stop it." He then looked at everyone. "Apparently Goten has a picture he doesn't want anyone to see, but Vegeta saw and now were all curious." He then eyed Vegeta. "What's the picture?"

He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud, "NOOOO!" coming from Goten. "You promised Veg-" He stopped talking and looked at his hands. He no longer had the picture. He looked around and saw it in his purple haired friend hands. "NO, TRUNKS!" But it was to late.

Trunks started to laugh and couldn't stop. "So this is your big secret Goten?" HE laughed again. "Your just like you brother. The only difference is he's smart."

Goten turned bright red and started to cry. "PLEASE STOP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Trunks was still laughing while Gohan walked to his brother. "Goten you alright?"

Goten looked up. "Please, don't look Gohan. Please, don't."

Gohan smiled. "Why not squirt, Do u think I'll make fun of you?" Goten nodded. "I won't laugh or make fun of you."

Goten wiped his eye and looked up. "But you will when you see it."

Gohan chuckled. "I promise that if I laugh, I will break up with Videl."

"HEY" Came a shout from Videl.

Gohan smiled a Son smile. "It's just so he know how serious I am." Videl gave him a stern look and Gohan laughed nervously. "How does that sound?"

Goten thought. _If he breaks up with Videl then she'll be available for me. _He grinned and nodded.

Gohan went and took the picture from Trunks, who was still laughing, and he looked it over. A smile appeared on his face and he let out a small chuckle. "YOU LIER!" Screamed Goten. "NOW YOU HAVE TO BREAK UP WITH VIDEL AND SHE CAN BE MIN- I mean- She can find someone else, yeah that's it."

Gohan smiled. "I didn't laugh Goten, I just chuckled. Besides this doesn't bother me at all."

Goten was surprised. "It doesn't?"

Gohan shook his head. "Nope, not at all." He thought for a moment and looked at his girlfriend. "Hey Videl, come here." She got up and walked to Gohan.

Goten's heart skipped a beat. _Oh no, if Videl finds out then she's gonna hate me and I'm gonna stand no chance at her._

"Take a look at this." Said Gohan as he handed her the picture. She looked it over. It was a picture of her and Gohan with Gohan's head cut out and Goten's taped it. There was a heart around Videl's head and on the back was a heart that inside said Goten + Videl. She giggled and smiled.

Goten moved over to Vegeta. "Kill me, Vegeta. Please, kill me."

Vegeta eyed him and frowned. "Grow a pair, brat."

Videl walked over to Goten and knelt down in front of him. "Goten, do you have a crush on me?" Goten blushed and nodded nervously. "That's so cute." She said as she gave him a hug.

Goten frowned and pushed her off. "No its not cute. Videl I really like you and now that Gohan lied he has to dump you and we can be together." She giggled again. "What's so funny?" He asked angry.

She stopped laughing. "Nothing's funny Goten, it's just. Your brother and I aren't breaking up."

"WHY NOT?" He screamed.

Videl turned around and shot a glare at Gohan. "Cause I won't let him." Gohan laughed nervously and smiled.

"But what about me?" Goten said with tears forming.

Videl smiled at him. "Goten, I love you." He beamed happy again. "But I love you like a brother." He frowned. "And we can't be together, your only eight years old, I'm seventeen, it's not right."

Goten kept the frown on his face. "But Videl. I really like you."

She giggled again. "I know Goten and it's ok for you to have a crush. Eventually it'll pass and you'll find a girl you really care about and you'll love her more then you love me."

He smiled again. "Thanks Videl." She smiled and stood up. "But one more question."

They all looked at him and Videl asked. "Yeah?"

"Let's say I was Gohan's age, who would you pick. Me or him?" She blushed and thought. You could here a small giggle from Chi-Chi.

Vegeta smirked. "Who's feelings you gonna hurt, girl?" He laughed.

She smirked too. "Yours." She moved her legs up and hit him right in the spot a man hates to get hit in. (**A/N: **For those of you not familiar with male anatomy, this is the balls or testicles.) Vegeta groaned and fell over. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't hurt your feelings, just your pride."

She then got back to the matter at hand and smirked at her boyfriend. Gohan got scared, _Oh god, what is she going to do. _"Goten if you were Gohan's age then I would dump him for you in a heartbeat."

The small boy beamed up. "Really?"

She bent down next to him. "Yup." She then placed a small kiss on his nose. Goten nearly fainted and turned a bright red.

"YUCK." Was the only thing Trunks said. "That's gross." He then shrugged. "Hey Goten wanta go play?"

Goten turned towards him. "YEAH" The two hyperactive sayians ran down the all to Goten's room.

Videl walked back to her boyfriend and smiled. "You didn't mean that did you?" Asked Gohan worried. She just smiled and walked off. "Videl?" No answer. "VIDEL" he ran after her.

Chi-Chi was excited. "Oh boy, I can smell the grandchildren." Vegeta groaned as he clutched his manhood in pain.

Just then Goku walked in. "Hey guys, what you do-" He just stared at his son who was chasing his girlfriend, his wife who was going on and on about grandchildren and the only other full blooded sayian on the ground in pain. Goku blinked and just turned slowly and walked away like he saw nothing at all.

**A/N: **That's it, I hope you enjoyed it. I will be putting out one more chapter of A Family Of My Own and then it will be put on hiatus. I have a new story idea but you'll have to wait to find out. Don't forget to review.


End file.
